The Spartan Warrior Of The Age
by TheReader0194
Summary: Perseus, son of Hades, is born and raised with his father then later sent to Sparta, not your typical Spartan Percy story where the city is destroyed and Percy is a baby, this will have some real Spartan action, this will go from Ancient Greece to the current books, I will decide on a pairing later on. Pretty sure it will stay Rated T though.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, I would like to apologize for any mistakes, I'm new to this and I am doing this from an iPhone. I'm going to be working out the kinks for a while. I'm also going to be transferring this from Google Docs over to this website. I'm going to be experimenting with text size, fonts, etc. **

**Please help by leaving suggestions in the reviews. Thanks**


	2. Prologue

**First Chapter.**

**Here we go.**

It was a calm day in the city of Sparta, everyone was going about their daily activities, the men were training, the women were all working, either cooking or washing clothes, the usual. All except one, an unknown Spartan woman, hidden from the eyes of others, was giving birth to her first and last child, she knew she would not live through the birth of her child, she had been told so by her lover, Hades, Lord of the Underworld. He was the only man to ever capture her heart, he was different than others, he had warned her that she would not be able to give birth to such a powerful child, it was impossible, but she went through with it, because she loved him. Since this would be Hades first child, it would also be his most powerful, it would possess each and every power he possessed. There was nothing he could do for his lover, but he would at least be there for her when she gave birth, it was the least he could do, the Ancient Laws made it so. He was currently waiting outside the small hut that his child was being born in when he heard a loud scream from inside, he immediately rushed inside. When he got inside, he saw the woman he loved holding a small bundle in her arms, she was deathly pale and he was very saddened to feel her life force fading. But that did not stop him from rushing over and embracing her, for probably the last time. She was smiling widely at the bundle in her arms, inside was a beautiful baby boy. He had a small patch of midnight black hair, a small chubby face,and he was normal sized for a newborn. At that exact moment, he decided to open his eyes, they were the darkest color of black you could imagine, just like his fathers, however, around the iris was a ring of the brightest blue possible, the same shade as his mothers, but much more vibrant. His eyes were like swirls of power, even for a newborn, you could feel significant power rolling off of him. Hades could tell his son would be a great hero when he was older. Then he realized he had forgotten completely about his child's mother, who's life force he could barely feel anymore. The proud mother and father had both been so caught up in their beautiful baby boy. She knew these were her last moments, so she kissed her baby boy on the forehead, her lover on the lips and finally slipped into the darkness. Hades felt very saddened by the loss of his love but he knew he would be strong for his child, so as he covered his lover with a shadow, he also put her immediately into Elysium. She would live a peaceful life in paradise for all eternity. As Hades stood there, he realized he needed to name his child, he wished his son's mother could have done it, but he would try to do what she would've wanted. His son would need a great name, a name to remeber, a name that would mark the hero of this age. After several moments he decided on a name, the greatest hero Greece had ever seen would go by the name of Perseus.

**I decided to change that a little bit, I made a few mistakes at the end. But, should Hades raise Perseus himself or should he find an adoptive parent in Sparta, either way Percy will end up in Sparta, but I can't make up my mind. So please review and tell me your opinion, next chapter will probably be up tonight, if not it will definitely be up tomorrow, you can also tell me what pairing you would like, but I will make a poll for that. Thanks**


	3. Very Sorry, This Needs To Be Said

**No, this is not a new chapter and I am very sorry but I would like to say that I have created 2 polls for you guys to vote on. If you would go vote on those on my profile that would be great, this way I can continue on with the story, one poll will show you how many votes there are, one won't, don't be pressured, vote on what you would like.**

**Also, a reviewer asked to make paragraphs, I will definitely do that from now on, thanks for the suggestion. **

**New chapter should be up later this evening.**


	4. Summaries of options

**I figured while I wait for people to vote on my polls (which are now on my profile), I would provide you with some short summaries on the options of whether Hades raises Percy or not, so here you go.**

Hades Raises Perseus:

Hades was luckily able to get his son back to his palace before he was injured. This is where he would train his son for five 2 years once he was 4, after that he would have to send him to Sparta to begin his initial military training at the age of six, he would train until he was 20 years old at which time he could be involved in the wars. He would be sad about parting with his son, but he would find him a good home and visit him in dreams, he would also provide him with as many gifts as possible and whatever he needed to survive. Until then, he would enjoy the time he could spend with his son. He called Alecto into his throne room, when she arrived he told her to get him what he needed to care for a child, she immediately rushed off to follow her master's orders. Hades prayed Persephone wouldn't kill him.

Hades Gives Perseus To An Adoptive Parent:

Hades was very sad that he could not raise Perseus in the Underworld, but he knew he could not, if Zeus found out he would not hesitate to kill his son. He needed to find the best home possible for his son. Walking the streets of Sparta he came across the perfect home, Sally and Paul, they lived in a very small hut in the outskirts of the city, they were very poor but Sally could not have children and they were deaperate for a child. Sure they didn't have a lot of money, but they were very nice people and would treat his son like their own. He quickly summoned a small basket the perfect size for Perseus and gently placed him in it. He wrote a note explaining the situation as Sally was a clear sighted mortal and knew if the gods, she would understand. He place the note on Perseus' chest and placed him in front of the door to the hut, after saying goodbye to his only son he knocked on the door and quickly disappeared in the shadow cast by the small house.

**There you go, they won't be exactly like that but that's a short summary, so please check out the polls and review. Thanks**


	5. Training

**So I can't get the polls to work so I'm just going to use my idea. Tell me what you think in the reviews, I have also decided on who Percy will be with.**

Perseus POV:

I have been training with my dad for a year, we started training when I turned four. I will train for another year with him before I have to leave and go train in Sparta, we decided I would only train until I'm 12 though. Then I will come back to the Underworld to train with my powers. Dad says I have a lot of different ones and that I will need to be careful to hide them so that Lord Zeus does not find out. Right now I'm going to the arena to train some with my dad, I'm amazing with a sword but I am a master of the spear and shield. I am great with throwing knives also, but I couldn't shoot straight if my life depended on it. No matter what I do, I just cannot shoot straight.

Line Break:

When made it to the arena I grabbed my Stygian iron spear and solid black Spartan shield off the weapons rack along with my Stygian sword and throwing knives and went to the middle of the arena. My dad usually gives me monsters to fight since he is a god it would be impossible to defeat him with my small size, so I fight monsters every day to improve myself. Today seemed pretty easy, there was a legion of 20 dracaena archers. I quickly got into a defensive position, my dad was watching from the stands, when he yelled BEGIN! The archers shot arrows at me as I snapped my shield up and ducked behind it, thinking of ways to defeat them, my best option was to take out as many as possible with throwing knives then move in and kill the rest. I grabbed a throwing knife from my belt, took aim and threw it, it hit a dracaena between the eyes, it quickly turned to dust. This time I grabbed two throwing knives, threw them and hit two more dracaena and turned them to dust, 3 down, 17 more to go I thought. I began throwing knives as fast as I could while holding my shield up, I ended up hitting 7 more before I ran out of throwing knives. That only leaves 10 left. While they were reloading I got up and ran as fast as I could and rammed my spear into the stomach of one and managed to hit the one behind it, 8 left. I spun and hit another in the head with my spear and knocked them on the ground, I then stabbed my spear into its head. A dracaena managed to hit me in the arm with an arrow so I dropped my spear, another knocked it out of my reach, I would have to resort to my sword. I quickly drew it and spun around chopping the head off an archer, I stabbed another through the stomach, they both turned to dust. I stabbed another through the throat that was sneaking up on me, 4 left. I spun quickly and chopped the arm of another dracaena then stabbed it in the chest, that only leaves 3. I saw another one trying to sneak up on me out of the corner of my eye so I spun and threw my shield, it flew and hit the draceana so hard it disintegrated, 2 left. I ran as fast as I could at them and jumped, stabbed the first one through the head, spun in midair and cleaved the last one in half using my momentum. I heard applause coming from the door of the arena, I turned to see my stepmom Persephone clapping with a big smile on her face. She finally accepted me as her son after some persuading from my dad. He was also clapping from the stands as he made his way towards me.

Hades POV:

I'm so proud at how far my son had come, watching him fight I knew he was going to be great. I just wish I could keep him around forever, I began thinking of ways to get him immortality. I will have to think about this for quite some time, I must also figure out how to improve his archery.

**There you go. Please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will probably be up tomorrow. I have also decided who Percy will be with. You will find out in the next couple of chapters.**


	6. Off To Sparta

**New chapter. As usual a review would be greatly appreciated. If you have a suggestion you can also pm me I don't really care, do what you like. Now, on to the story.**

Hades POV:

I still haven't thought of a way to immortalize my son, the only way is to bring him before the council, and that would not be good for his health considering how power hungry Zeus is. He considers Poseidon and I's children as a threat to his throne.

I have, however, decided how to get him partial immortality and to improve his archery. The only god that is amazing at archery and can give partial immortality and that I have any chance of blessing my son is Artemis. She owes me a favor since I saved one of her hunters once when I called off a fury. Also, I believe I could convince her to keep this from Zeus, Apollo would surely run straight to his father and tell him right away. That would put my son in great danger, and I cannot have that. I will have to wait until Perseus is older though since Artemis' blessing stops the aging. This is all coming together great, I thought excitedly.

Time Skip-1 Year

(Still Hades POV)

Today is the day I would have to send my son to his adoptive mother and father in Sparta so that he can begin his training. I was very sad about this but I knew it was the best way to hide him considering I cannot keep him in the Underworld forever. I was currently walking towards the arena to meet my son so I could send him to the city.

Perseus POV:

I was waiting in the arena with my stuff waiting for my dad to get here. I was very sad about leaving his palace but I was was also excited at the chance to train with the most fearsome warriors in Greece.

I saw my dad come through the doors on the other side of the arena. I knew it was time by the somber look on his face, I was going to leave and train for six years. It was going to be a long time but it would improve my skills greatly.

Hades POV:

I walked towards my son and grabbed him in a hug, I would not be able to see him for a very long time, I would try to watch over him at all times though to make sure he was safe. I wasn't really that worried about his safety though, he was a strong boy who could take care of himself, he was also very mature for his age. I had to make this goodbye quick, or else he would be late on his first day. I quickly told him I love him and I would watch over him and then I used shadow travel to take him in front of the house he would live in with his new family.

Perseus POV:

After a quick goodbye with my dad I was consumed by a shadow, when I could see again I realized I was in front of a small hut. Now or never I thought, and quickly walked towards the door and knocked.

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow, can you find the hint about the pairing in this story? If so, don't tell anyone. Please review and tell me what you think or give suggestions. You can also pm me if you like. Until next time, SEE YA!**


End file.
